The invention is based on an apparatus and method as defined generally hereinafter.
The use of pressure sensors for regulating internal combustion engines in motor vehicles is known, the pressure sensors being disposed in the intake tube of the engine. These pressure sensors furnish signals for a control circuit, which serves to exert influence on the ignition, injection, transmission control or the like. It is also known to assign a throttle valve switch to the throttle valve in the intake tube of the engine, the switch thus indicating the state where the throttle valve is closed.
When a pressure sensor of this type is used for open- and closed-loop control functions of the internal combustion engine, however, significant malfunctioning can occur if the pressure sensor or its inflow or supply lines are defective. Especially dangerous are states in which a defective pressure sensor brings about an acceleration of the motor vehicle.